Cold Man
Cold Man is an original IRIS song written by Will Ryan as part of Goliath's Throne. Lyrics 1 Preaching to the choir Yet, the choir ain't fucking listening 1 My thread is constantly barbed Behave yourself or you might disregard All the anger in my body That's gonna tear somebody apart It's kinda snarky But‚ what's the use in trying anymore Pre-Chorus Dont with all the crying (No more) Passive but supplying (No more) Can't help but deny it (No more) Watch out Chorus I am a cold man It's a curse I am a cold man There's a numbness Behind the golden plan Nothing commands This hollow‚ stone shell Try not to demand me to cry In this life it's do or die It's all black and white Stop sugarcoating your Fucking excuse to this cold man Post-Chorus Wash it all down Spread the word I don't give a fuck 2 Your words might be loud But‚ the pattern is generally the same 2 Our lives are drawn through your discourse Just watch your back 'cause I have no remorse Fucking done with feeling selfless Without feeling relentless I'm trying to stay resentless But, what's the use in trying anymore Pre-Chorus Done with all the crying (No more) Passive but supplying (No more) Can't help but denying (No more) Watch out Chorus I am a cold man It's a curse I am a cold man There's a numbness Behind the golden plan Nothing commands This hollow, stone shell Try not to demand me to cry In this life it's do or die It's all black and white Stop sugarcoating your Fucking excuse to this cold man Post-Chorus Wash it all down Spread the word I don't give a fuck Bridge If everybody in the world has to listen To all of this bullshit Well it's a two way streak Now get on your knees And pray If we allowed another blood drenched corpse all because of your bullshit We'd have a deep red ocean floor So‚ take your shit And walk right out the front door Right out the front door Take your shit And walk right out the front door Wash it all down Spread the word (I don't give a fuck.) Chorus I am a cold man It's a curse I am a cold man There's a numbness Behind the golden plan Nothing commands This hollow, stone shell Try not to demand me to cry In this life it's do or die It's all black and white Stop sugarcoating your Fucking excuse to this cold man Outro Yeah, you heard me dipshit Change your tone Someone might wanna punch your face more than I do Get your shit and get out I'm a stone cold man Wash it all down Spread the word I don't give a fuck Trivia * Due to confusion, all future songs would be released under the name Iris Official, starting with Cold Man * Cold Man is, in Will's words, a giant "f you" to the world to anyone who tries to push around a content creator. Category:IRIS Category:DAGames Content Category:Goliath's Throne